Not Your Average Party
by ChurchOfNaomily
Summary: One-shot. Naomily's first kiss. Rated T for language.


**AN: **Alright, so this is actually my first time writing fanfiction, so please tell me if it is shit. Basically, this is my version of Naomily's first kiss. I tried to keep the characters similar as to how they are in the show, but I'm not sure how I did. Please let me know.

Oh, and all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins, or anything related to it. Hell, I barely own my own laptop.

If there was one thing Naomi hated, it was parties. She hated the loud, shitty music; being shoved around by her drunken peers; the attempted groping by perverted guys; but most of all, she hated the fact that Emily Fitch was at every single one of them.

Not by her own choice, of course. No, even Naomi—who had only ever spoken to Emily once—knew that Emily, too, hated parties; and only attended the majority of them because of her twin bitch, Katie.

Katie and Emily were total opposites. Since Naomi had first been introduced to them when they were twelve, it had been immediately obvious that Katie was the rude, loud, attention grabbing twin. Emily, on the other hand, was quiet, shy, and incredibly kind.

Their personalities similarly reflected on their relationships with Naomi. She and Katie had hated each other from the second they met, and neither of them was too keen on improving that status. Emily and Naomi, however, were a completely different story.

No matter how much she denied it, Naomi Campbell had loved Emily Fitch from the moment she first saw her.

The first time Naomi caught sight of Emily, she knew she was done for. She had never liked a girl before, but there was just some damn thing about Emily. Whether it was her petite size, much smaller than Naomi herself; her warm chocolate brown eyes; or her surprisingly husky voice—Naomi loved everything about the girl.

That voice had only ever been directed at her once before, and that had been one time in class when Naomi had asked to borrow a pen. Not because she needed one, but because even at that point she would have done anything just to hear Emily speak.

So, standing off to the side of the crowd at this party when she was fifteen years old, Naomi was surprised, delighted, and utterly scared to death when Emily approached her.

"Hi."

That was all that was said, but Naomi froze. She would know that voice anywhere. She turned slowly to her left and there stood Emily—standing far too close to her— waiting for a response.

"Uh, hey." Naomi's voice cracked, and she inwardly cursed her inability to behave like a normal human around the redheaded girl.

"I don't usually see you at these things. Naomi, right?" Emily stepped closer to be heard over the loud music, smiling slightly.

Naomi scowled. "Yeah. I usually don't come to them. I fucking hate parties. The music is shit, and it's too loud. And everyone here is incredibly drunk." There. At least she had gotten a few sentences out.

Emily tilted her head. "So why are you here tonight?"

Naomi shrugged, and they stood there in silence for a minute. Even _she _wasn't sure why she had decided to come that night. At that moment, half of her wished nothing more than for Emily to leave her standing there, while the other half just wanted to hug her and pull her away from the dangerous hands of the idiotic and disgusting teenage boys here at the party.

Finally Emily spoke up again. "So do you want to go upstairs? It would be quieter and calmer up there. We could just…talk or something?"

Naomi considered for a moment, nodded, and before she could say anything else, Emily grabbed her hand and began the ascent up the stairs, pulling Naomi behind her.

The entire way up, all Naomi could think about was how warm and soft Emily's hand was in her own.

She hated, or at least wanted to hate, Emily for making her feel this way. But as she had discovered, it was immensely hard to hate someone you were in love with. And, deep down, she knew it wasn't really Emily's fault. But she liked to think it was.

They passed a bedroom with its door slightly opened, and they shared a grin as they heard the unmistakable voice of James Cook yelling, "Grab my balls!"

Emily pulled her into an empty bedroom, and together they lay down side by side on the bed. Once again, they fell into silence. But it was a comfortable silence; no immediate need for words.

It took Naomi a minute to realize that they were still holding hands. She stared down at their fingers, threaded together, and tried hard to keep from smiling.

She glanced over at Emily's face, and was surprised to see that she was staring unabashedly at her. Naomi could tell by her eyes that Emily was slightly inebriated, but it was obvious she had not drunk enough to have lost control of her thoughts or actions.

Naomi had barely drunken anything either, had only arrived at the party maybe half an hour before Emily had approached her. And for most of that time, she had stood in the exact same spot that Emily had found her in.

She wanted so bad to ask Emily to kiss her. Instead, she asked her when she had dyed her hair. Not that she hadn't noticed the day that it happened, but they weren't in the same classes anymore; and she didn't want Emily to think she was some sort of stalker.

Emily gave a small smile. "A few weeks ago. I got tired of being so overlooked standing next to Katie; and just decided that I needed to make a change. And then, as you probably have noticed, Katie dyed her hair a week later."

Naomi nodded, hating Katie more than she ever had in that moment; simply for making Emily feel inferior. How could anyone ever bear to make Emily feel overshadowed? She was such an amazing person, especially when compared to Katie.

They lay there in silence for another few minutes, hands still joined in the middle of them. Suddenly, Emily spoke again.

"You never gave me my pen back."

Naomi was startled. She never had given the pen back that day that Emily had let her borrow it, and instead had kept it in a drawer in her bedside table ever since. But she had never expected Emily to remember such a thing. Then again, she had never foreseen that she would one day be sitting in a bed with Emily holding hands, either.

She blushed. "No, I…I guess I didn't. Sorry. Must've lost it."

Emily let out a little laugh. "It's fine, Naoms. I was joking."

Naomi immediately noticed the use of the nickname. She had never been able to tolerate people giving her nicknames before, but she was more than okay with it when Emily gave her one.

She smiled nervously. "Right. Yeah. I knew that."

They were staring at each other, but it wasn't in a competitive sort of way. It was more like appreciating the view.

Emily reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, and Naomi shivered. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Naomi. Don't cover them up."

She closed her eyes, despite what the redhead sitting next to her had just said. She couldn't bear to have Emily looking at her with such intensity.

Suddenly, she felt warm breath on her face. Logic told her that there was no possible way that Emily could be moving in closer to her, but the fact that she had also just placed a hand on Naomi's neck was a serious "Shut the fuck up' to logic.

Before Naomi could open her eyes, before she could say anything or ask what Emily was doing, she felt lips on hers.

And it felt so damn _right_ that Naomi just didn't have it in her to even try to protest.

Her mouth moved against Emily's automatically, and she placed one hand gently on her waist. Emily moved her other hand and wrapped it, too, around Naomi's neck. Their position was slightly awkward lying down like they were, so Naomi sat up, bringing Emily with her, and inadvertently pressed their bodies tightly together.

They kissed in a fairly innocent way for what seemed to Naomi like an hour, but she knew it was only a few minutes. Emily poked at Naomi's bottom lip with her tongue, and she immediately parted her lips in response.

And if she had ever doubted it before, she knew in that moment that she was undeniably and irreversibly in love with Emily Fitch.

But the moment was abruptly interrupted when none other than Katie Fitch slammed the door opened and began screaming profanities at Naomi, grabbing Emily and dragging her away as she did so.

Since Naomi was Naomi, and not some wimpy passive bitch, she stood up and started screaming right back at the much ruder twin.

"How dare you kiss my sister, you fucking lezzer bitch! I always knew there was something seriously fucked up about you, but even I never imagined you were a _dyke._"

"I'm not a dyke, you fucking cunt. And, what, says the girl who has probably fucked so many guys that she's lost count? And I'm not even the one who—"

She stopped herself when she looked at Emily's face. It was still slightly flushed from a few moments before, but the fear was clearly painted there. She was afraid of what her sister might say if she found out that _Emily_ had kissed _her._

So Naomi didn't continue with what she had been about to say. She just couldn't do that to Emily, not when she felt the way she did about her.

"You know what, whatever. Just get the fuck out. Leave me alone. And I'm not gay, bitch."

She didn't miss the grateful, if incredulous, look that Emily shot her. But she sat back on the bed and closed her eyes to avoid having to look at her anymore.

She heard Katie yank her sister out of the room, still uttering quite obscene insults about Naomi on her way out.

She sat in silence for a minute, eyes still closed, trying to figure out what had just occurred. She had never wanted the moment between her and Emily to end, but of course Katie had to ruin it.

She was just about to get up and leave the room when James Cook entered the room, zipping up his pants. She opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Hey, there, Blondie. Heard you were makin' out with Emilio. It's the talk of the party."

He crossed the room and joined her on the bed, smirking at her in a rather lewd way. She wasn't surprised, though. Leave it to Cook to be excited by the prospect of two girls kissing.

"Shut it, asshat," she said. He laughed.

"It's okay, babe. Actually quite fine, if you ask me. But, let me just know one thing. Don't worry about the answer; I'm too drunk to even remember this in the morning. Who kissed who?"

She rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. "She kissed me. But I took the fall for her, because of Katie."

"Nice one. Emily's quite a looker. Was gonna ask her if she'd willy waggle with the Cookie Monster, but it doesn't look like she'd be too interested now…"

Naomi smacked him as hard as she could on the arm, which only made him laugh. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and was unsurprised to find that it was past midnight. She stood up, and Cook followed her lead.

Without a word, they made their way down the stairs and out of the house together. Behind them, the party was still going on, the music still too loud, but there was a peaceful silence between them that Naomi deeply appreciated.

"Hey, Blondie?" Cook spoke up just seconds later.

"Yeah, Cook?" she said, looking at the boy walking next to her.

"Can I crash at your place tonight, babe? My mum kicked me outta the house earlier to have some fun with the newest dick toy."

If it was any boy but Cook, she would have said no immediately. But since it _was_ Cook, she said yes. Her mom was at some hippie convention for the week, anyway. She led the way to her house, and once they were inside, she directed him to the couch, telling him that there was no way in hell she was sleeping with him and that he was to stay on the couch until she got up in the morning.

He agreed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively all the same. She stared at him for a minute, and then stepped forward and hugged him. He hesitated, but wrapped his arms gently around the blonde after a second. She kissed him on the cheek before she moved away, and grinned at him before making her way up the stairs and into her room.

Cook shrugged, and fell onto the couch, asleep practically before he closed his eyes. Naomi, on the other hand, lay awake, unable to get the brown eyes and red hair of Emily Fitch off her mind for the rest of the night.

**AN: **Please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
